Night Wings Guild
by blackpricess12
Summary: I was kicked out of Team Natsu and I leave fairy tail with my twin,little sister, Happy, and Carla to trail with are father. We start a guild with are new friends and family. I know my summary is bad
1. Oc

**I do not own fairy tail or Blaze, Miley, Billy, and Henry they are own by Lunepoke**

* * *

**Name: Blaze Shakaku**

**Gender: Girl**

**Code name: Fiery**

**Power: Controlling fire and creating fire.**

**Weapon: Fire Sword**

**Age: 14**

**Personality: Brave, hot headed, childish, joyfull, smart, can be calm and sassy sometimes(When has candy becomes: Joyfull, hyper, silly, and childish.) **

**Appearents: Long fiery red hair only the tips are orange, her hair reaches her knees, fiery eyes, Black jacket an on the side is a little flame symbol under it is a black T-shirt, Black pants with red rising flame at the end, black sneakers, a black crescent moon clip in her hair.**

**Info: Her parents died when she was little, her only family is friend/brother Henry, her pet wolf Skate, phoenix Firework and two twins(Mi and Bi) who are real dreams. Her motto is Friends are Family! She mostly act cool, but when her friends are in real trouble she is ready to even kill her enemies. She is very strong, nobody can match her strength. She loves the color red, black and yellow. She always wear black moon and she speak animal language.  
**

**Name: Kurai Moon**

**Gender: Girl**

**Code name: Midnight **

**Power: Night Dragon Slay**

**Weapon: Scythe**

**Age: 13**

**Personality: Emo but she really joyful and childish. **

**Appearents: Black hair that goes to her back with white tip, Black eyes. For clothing black hoodie under it a midnight blue T-shirt, black pants, black sneackers.**

**Info: Life with Dragon father and her young brother. Her father was killed by a dark guild when she was 11-year-old. When the dark guild kill her father she saw all of it, after that she kill some people from the dark guild. Her only family that she has is her young brother, her and her young brother exceed. She care for her family and friends if someone hurts them she will kill them. She love the colors blood-red, midnight blue, black, and dark purple.  
**

**Name: Yoru Moon**

**Gender: Boy**

**Code name: light **

**Power: Night Dragon Slayer**

**Weapon: does not have one**

**Age: 10**

**Personality: funny, smart, and joyful**

**Appearents: Black hair that go to his neck, blue eyes. For clothing blue hoodie with a white T-shirt and black baggy shorts, blue sneackers.**

**Info: Life with Dragon father and old sister. His father was killed by a dark guild when he was 8-year-old. His sister kills some people from dark guild. His only family is his sister and there exceed. He is a kind to other people but if you hurts one he love you would be dead meat. He love animals and his crush Wendy.  
**

**Name: Miley (Mi)**

**Gender: Girl**

**Power: She can shoot fire-ball, she can summon demon(skeletons) and read minds**

**Weapon: None**

**Age: 11**

**Pesonallity: Brave, silly, very smart, and curiouse.**

**Appearents: Black hair that reach her waist, bleed red eyes, a red tank top, black skirt, and black shoes. Sometime her black wings and her horns appear.**

**Info: She has a pet cat and his name is Nighgt. A cute bat who tunes into a bat scary big fangs! Miley, let everyone call her Mi. She doesn't alow only enemies and goody two shoe call her Mi. She respects only Blaze and her bro and a bit Henry.  
**

**Name: Billy(Bi)**

**Gender: Boy**

**Power: the same as Mi**

**Weapon: Fire bombs**

**Age:11**

**Appearents: Black T-shirt, Red belt, Black shorts and red sneackers. Short a bit spiky black hair.**

**Pesonallity: Calm, silly curionse, very smart, and brave.**

**Info: He mostly tries to be calm, but went Mi finds a person torture and prank he becomes a bit like her. He respects Mi, Blaze (Big sis) and Henry. Through Blaze is their teacher and they are her adopted bro and sis, they love calling her Big sis and twins have special technick. When big puppy dog eyes NOBOBY can regect them.  
**

**Name: Henry**

**Gender: Boy**

**Power: Talking to animals **

**Age: 26(27) he looks like 20-year-old**

**Weapon: Sword **

**Power: Talk to animals**

**Pesonallity: Brave, Kind, Carring, and Joyfull **

**Appearents: he has sky blue eyes, black spiked black hair, black t-shirt with a little blue bunny on the side, black shorts and black and blue sneackers. He also sometimes wear his black sunglasses.**

**Info: Henry new Blaze when she was 0 year old. So him she's a lil sis. He doesn't fighting only to protect his family. He tought Blaze that motto Family and Friends. He has two pets bunnys. Black bunny(Demon) White bunny(Angel) who are actally killer bunnys!  
**

**Name: Zero Knight **

**Gender: Boy**

**Power: Demon slayer**

**Weapon: Scythe**

**Age: 13**

**Personality: Brave, Stubborn, Carring and Kind**

**Appearents: He has black eyes, Blood red spiked hair. He wear Black T-shirt with letter says "Skillet" , Black baggy pants and black boots.**

**Info: He was leave in the forest when he was 5 year old. He was found by a demon name Red he train by Red for 7 years. After that he travel different place.**

* * *

**Later more Oc**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucy P.O.V**

**It's been 5 mouths since Lisanna came back from Edolas or like Natus say it "back from the dead". In those 5 mouths I was ignored by my so call nakama but only one who did not ignore me where Levy, Juvia, Gajeel, Happy, Charle, Lily, Wendy, and Jellal who just got out jail and join the guild as Mystogen. In those mouths I found out that I have a twin brother and a little sister in one of my mother old letters. I so surprise who they where, that my twin brother was Jellal and my little sister was Wendy so that we were Dark Dragon slayer, and are real father was Aconologia. I want up to my friends, to tell what I found out they were so surprise like I was but mostly Jellal and Wendy that we are a family, and that we are dark dragon slayer but we could not used dark dragon slayer because a seal. The seal only be break if one of us was betrayed by the someone or somebody you care about. But back to the present, I'm at the guild talk to my friends about my novel, when I hear someone call my name it was Team Natus and Lisanna came up to me. I was so happy that they remember me but I did not know that happiness would not last. **

**Nobody P.O.V**

**"Hey, Bitch we are kicked out of Team Natus and replace you with Lisanna." said Natus, with that got the hole guild shock and look at them.**

**"Why" said Lucy who was about to cry**

**"Because you always complain about how we destroy the town and your rent money." said Gray**

**"And have you look at yourself fuck slut" said Erza **

**"So you don't belonged in strongest team or in the strongest guild fuck bitch."Natus who was laughing with Gray, Erza, and Lisanna. Someone came up to cry Lucy and whisper in her ear" Are you ok sis," Jellal with worried voice.**

**"Yes, I'm ok Jellal-nii." whisper Lucy in Jellal ear **

**"Jellal!"shout Erza **

**"Yes, what can do for you Titania" said a anger Jellal who was still hug Lucy**

**"Why are you here? Why are you hugging that Bitch!?"said anger Erza**

**"I'm member Fairy Tail and I don't see a bitch all I see is my little sis." said Jellal with a smile **

**" HOW IS THAT BITCH YOUR SISTER!" said Erza shouting at Jellal **

**"SHUT THE HELL UP TITANIA YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO YELL AT MY BROTHER OR CALL MY SISTER A BITCH YOU BITCH!" yelled Wendy with that no one was talk **

**"Wendy and Jellal it is time" said Lucy in a whisper but everyone hear her**

** With that Wendy, Lucy, and Jellal walk to the middle of the guild. Everyone was looking at them but something happen with a black light around them. When the light fade there was standing two girl and one boy. The smallest girl had long midnight blue hair with black tips. Her eyes are black. She wear blue sundress and black flats. The second girl had long black hair with midnight tips. Her eyes are black. She wear black top with white letters saying "Three Days Grace" on it and black skinny jean with black boots. The boy had black hair with midnight tips. His eyes are black. He wear T-shirt with white letters saying "Three Days Grace" on it and black baggy pants with black boots. **

**Everyone shock to see Levy, Juvia, Happy, Charle ran up to the two girl and hug them. While Gajeel and Lily walk up to boy stand next him.**

**"Lu-chan you look cool" said Levy**

**"Juvia think that Wendy look so cute in that dress" said Juvia**

**"Thank you Levy-chan/Juvia-chan." said Lucy and Wendy**

**"But have you seen master?" said Lucy **

**"Right here my child." said Master who watch everything what happen**

**"Master we wish to leave the guild" said Jellal who was next to Lucy**

**" Ok my children as you wish now show me your guild marks" said Master who look like he was about to cry.**

**With that they show master there marks and there were gone.**

**"Thank you Master Makarov for everything" said Lucy, Jellal, Wendy and Charle**

**"O, levy-chan am done write my novel it is at my house. Thank you guy for everything past 5 mouths. Call you later" said Lucy waving her hand to her friends. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guy for reading my story and In this story Wendy is 10-year-old.**

_**I don't own Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

As Wendy, Jellal, Lucy, and Carla where about leave to the guild. They hear someone or some cat yelled

"LLLLLLLLLuuuuucccccyyyy I'm going with you!" said Happy

"Are sure about that Happy and why do you want to came with us." said Lucy

"Because you're a mother to me Lucy." said Happy who was hugging Lucy

"That so sweet Happy and Yes, you can come with us but fir..."said Lucy but got cut of by Lisanna

"Happy, I thought I was your mother not that bitch." said Lisanna

"Don't call my mother a bitch Lisanna. If you want to talk about bitch Lisanna that ok because the only one I see is standing right in front of me." said Happy who was look at Lisanna

"Happy, why are you calling Lisanna a bitch" said Natus

"Because she is one Flame-brain." said Happy glaring at Natus who look shock to see his best friend talk back to him.

"Ok that was funny" said Jellal and Wendy who were laughing

"Yes, it was Jellal-nii and Wendy-imouto but back want I was saying, Happy you should got your guild mark off" said Lucy

"Yes, mommy" said Happy in a little kid voice. As he fly off to master got guild mark off. As he coming back to Lucy, Jellal, Wendy, and Carla he saw Jellal on the guild floor laughing at Lucy and calling her mommy. Wendy was giggle at her brother. And Lucy look like she was about to attack Jellal who still on floor laughing but stop when she saw Happy.

"Ok Happy is back so time leave Wendy-imouto, Jellal-nii and Carla." said Lucy

"Ok, Lucy-onee/Lucy" said Wendy and Carla

"Aye, mommy" said Happy and Jellal like 5-year-old

"Stop calling mommy, Jellal-nii!" yelled Lucy to Jellal

"But I like to call you mommy." said Jellal give Lucy puppy-eye

"Fine, calling me what even you want Jellal-nii" said Lucy who giving up with Jellal puppy-eye

"Lucy I think it is time for us to leave the guild " said Carla

"Yes, your right Carla. Lets go Wendy-imouto, Jellal-nii, and Happy" said Lucy

"Aye" said Jellal and Happy

"ok" said Carla and Wendy giggle at the boys

As they finally leave the guild with Happy. They summon their wings to fly into beautifully blue sky. For the people of Magnolia they look up in the sky saw angel with beautifully black wings and white wings. In the sky with Lucy, Jellal, Wendy, Happy, and Carla.

"Mommy, where are we going" said Happy

"We going to forest and train with are father." said Lucy

"Ok" said Happy

As they fly off to the forest

* * *

**_Skip to the forest~_**

They landed in forest next to a cave. As they put there wings away they hear a roar coming from the cave. Lucy, Jellal, Wendy, Carla, and Happy turn around to see to big black and blue dragon coming out of the cave and look at them supplies to see his two daughter and his son in forest.

"Jellal, Lucy, and Wendy why are you here?" said their father Aconlogia

"Well father the steal has broken and came we to train" said Jellal

"Ok my son but can I ask how did the steal was broken" said Aconlogia

"Well, I was kicked out of my team and called weak dad." said Lucy was about to cry again.

"By who my daughter" said Aconlogia

"Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, and Lisanna Strauss where the one who called my sister weak dad." said Wendy

"Igneel son called you weak. I would kill him" said Aconlogia who was really mad

"Oooo Dad if you are going to kill Natsu can Happy and I go with you." said Jellal

"Sure my son just clim..."said Aconlogia who got cut off Lucy

"No father you are not going to kill Natsu you too Jellal-nii" said Lucy look at her dad and her brother

"But why not sis/daughter" said Aconlogia and Jellal

"Because if you kill him, I would not got my revenge on him." said Lucy

"So what is your revenge plan" said Carla

"To beat Natsu up!" said Lucy

After she said that all of them face palm

"How?" ask Happy

"In the GMG games of course" said Lucy

"But you need to join at guild or make guild Lucy-onee" said Wendy

"Ok after we train with father. We are will make own guild" said Lucy

"OK!" said Wendy, Jellal, Happy, and Carla

"Ok I wont kill Igneel son yet but I will tell Igneel that his son did after that he will kick Natsu ass" said Aconlogia

"So tomorrow we will start train and meet with the other dragons got that" said Aconlogia

"Aye sir" said Lucy, Jellal, Wendy, Carla and Happy

* * *

_**That all for today**_

_** Next Chapter they will train and make new friends **_

_**Bye for now :)**_


	4. Sorry

I'm so so so sorry for not update my story for about 3 or 4 weeks. But I would update really soon. So in this story Lucy and Jellal are 16 year-old. 


End file.
